Electronic devices may go into a sleep mode or other power saving mode. It can take some time for an electronic device to wake up out of a sleep mode to be in an operational mode. For example, in an office environment, one or more printers, which may be effectively stationary for purposes of use within such an office environment, may go into a sleep mode, and then a user may have to wait for a printer to go from a sleep mode to an operational mode. It would be useful and desirable if a user did not have to wait for an electronic device to go from a sleep mode to an operational mode or at least to reduce the duration of such wait time.